rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 6 (2018 manga)
:For the sixth chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 6 (2015 manga).'' The sixth chapter of RWBY: The Official Manga was published for free on the main Viz Media on the RWBY: The Official Manga homepage on April 23rd, 2019.Chapter 6 Online Summary The chapter covers "The Stray". It starts off with Team RWBY, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos attending Bartholomew Oobleck's class about Faunus and the terrorist group, the White Fang. After class, Team RWBY decides to explore Vale and talk about the upcoming Vytal Festival until they spotted another Dust robbery. Suddenly, they encounter a stowaway, Sun Wukong who just arrive in Vale and he is currently being chased by the Vale polices. Ruby Rose attempts to chase after Sun with her Semblance until she accidentally bumps into a strange girl named Penny Polendina. After Penny introduces herself to Team RWBY, she asks Ruby if she can be her friend, but Ruby can't say no to her and she unintentionally becomes her friend. She attempts to ask her team to help her, but they ditch her to avoid having a conversation with Penny. Meanwhile, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna get caught into a big argument and their perspectives on what they think of Faunus. Weiss states that the Faunus are thieves and murderers who were responsible for what they've done to her family. However, on Blake's side, the Faunus are misguided and not all of them are bad. As Weiss gets on Blake's last nerve, she accidentally reveals her secret to her and Yang Xiao Long, leaving in shock. Blake runs away from them to avoid getting prejudice, but Yang looks worried and tries to stop her. Somewhere in Vale, Blake takes off her ribbon, revealing she was actually a Faunus. In the end, Blake encounters Sun again and he asks her if there anything troubling her and he calls her his new Faunus friend. Characters Trivia *The sixth chapter covers the first part of "The Stray". *When Ruby notices about the situation she's in is familiar when she meets Penny is a callback from Chapter 1 where Ruby first meets Jaune, who offers to help her up. *While the chapter follows the one-and-a-half episode quite closely, the manga's depiction differs, cuts and extends it in several key ways. **There is an extended scene where Team RWBY attend Oobleck's class before they head out to Vale to spend time together. **Pyrrha explains the history of the White Fang in class instead of Blake when she explain the about the organization to Sun in "Black and White". **The two Vale detectives conversation about the Dust robbery are cut. **The scene where Sun jumps out the boat and throw a banana peel at one of the Vale police officers is cut. **Sun jumps over Team RWBY to get away from the Vale polices instead of running past them. ***Sun does not wink at Blake when he first meets her. **Ruby uses her Semblance to chase after Sun alone instead of Team RWBY chasing after him together. **Ruby accidentally bumps into Penny instead of Weiss. **Ruby does not call Penny her friend. Instead, Penny asks Ruby if she can be her friend. **Penny's conversation with Ruby is similar from the show except she talks about romantic stories instead of cute boys. **Weiss does not ask Penny about the whereabouts of Sun. ***Weiss showing Penny her drawing of Sun is cut. **Ruby's entire team ditches her to avoid interacting with Penny instead of staying with her. **Blake never mention about how Weiss wearing a dress in battle and she calls it a combat skirt. **Yang defends Sun and tells Weiss to stop assuming him being a member of the White Fang instead of Blake. **Weiss and Blake's argument about the Faunus is cut short. ***Weiss' harsh words about Sun is tone down. ***Weiss never mentions how the Faunus effects most of her childhood past. **Blake accidentally reveals her secret as a Faunus to Weiss and Yang in Vale instead in their dorm in Beacon Academy. ***Ruby is the only teammate who does not know about Blake's secret due to being left behind by her team. **Yang tries to stop Blake from running away instead of Ruby. **There is an extended scene where Sun relaxes on a top building somewhere in Vale, looking at the night sky before he discovers that Blake is a Faunus. **Blake takes off her ribbon somewhere in Vale instead of Beacon. **Blake having a flashback of Adam telling her "The White Fang needs you, Blake." does not happen in the show. **An extended scene where after Sun comments to Blake about how she looks better without her bow, he asks her if there is anything troubling her. Image Gallery Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Bartholomew Oobleck.png|Bartholomew Oobleck Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Penny Polendina.png|Penny Polendina Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Sun Wukong.png|Sun Wukong Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Ruby meets Penny.png|Ruby meets Penny Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Blake accidently reveal her secret to Weiss and Yang.png|Blake accidentally reveals her secret to Weiss and Yang Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Blake as a Faunus.png|Blake's true identity as a Faunus revealed Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Blake's flashback of Adam.jpg|Blake's flashback of what Adam said to her References Category:Manga Chapters